What if The Amazing World of Gumball was made by Disney?
We all know "The Amazing World of Gumball" was made for Cartoon Network, but imagine if it was made for Disney XD. Here's what would've happened. Changes * It would start airing on Disney XD, then on Disney Channel for reruns in 2012. Of course it also airs on Disney XD for reruns. * The credits would feature a little short in them. **Some episodes feature a song from said episode. **Some others would feature a starfield with the people credited. * Before ending after season 6, it would be the longest-running Disney XD series ever, having many more episodes in each season. * It would get a crossover special with Star vs. the Forces of Evil titled "Starstruck". * Most episodes would not have "The point" as a title (One example is "The Secret" being named "Darwin's Secret"), with some exceptions. * The Watterson family would make cameos in several other Disney shows and in Ralph Breaks the Internet. One example is in the Gravity Falls episode "Sock Opera" when Gabe Bensen performs for children (including Anais) on the wonders of reading. ** In their cameo in Ralph Breaks the Internet (along with other Disney characters, both films and TV shows), they are seen when Vanellope runs past Stan Lee. ** Following the acquisition of 20th Century Fox by Disney in 2019, Richard makes a cameo in a cutaway gag in a Family Guy episode where he gets severely beaten up by an angry Peter for crashing his car, while Gumball and Darwin laugh at it. *** Also, in another Family Guy episode, Stewie kidnaps the whole Watterson family for one of his experiments in a cutaway gag, torturing Richard into forcing him to eat one of Meg's pants (the latter as a reference to the Family Guy/''The Simpsons'' crossover special "The Simpsons Guy" when he kidnaps and tortures Nelson and makes him eat a pair of shorts). ** Sarah makes a cameo in a Gravity Falls short. She is seen repeatedly smooching a picture of Gumball and Darwin on "Why You Ackin' So Cray-Cray?". ** Richard makes a cameo in Olaf's Frozen Adventure suggesting a Christmas tree and a turkey. ** A poster featuring a parody of the show with parodies of Gumball and Darwin can be seen in an episode of "TBD". ** TBD ** TBD ** TBD ** TBD ** TBD * Gumball and Darwin respectively would become unlockable characters in the video game "Disney XD: Hero Trip". *"The Origins" (named "Just A Fish with Legs") would be a half-hour special. *It would get a breakfast block on Disney XD that airs on weekdays titled "Gumball's Breakfast Hour". *It would have a whole different theme tune and credit song. *Some sequences would be animated in-house by Disney Television Animation. *It would get a traditionally-animated theatrical short produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, which would be included in Frozen II titled "The Wattersons in: Camping Troubles". *Like Family Guy, it would have cutaway scenes. *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD Information The Amazing World of Gumball (sometimes referred to simply as Gumball) is a British-American animated television series that is created by Ben Bocquelet for Disney XD. It is produced primarily by Disney Television Animation. On May 3, 2011, a sneak preview of the episode "The DVD" was shown after an episode of Phineas and Ferb. It officially premiered on May 9, 2011, with the episodes "The DVD" and "It's My Fault". According to the Disney XD website, it is one of the most popular shows on the channel, along with Gravity Falls, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, and Lab Rats. The series revolves around the life of Gumball Watterson, a 12-year-old cat who attends middle school in Elmore. Accompanied by his pet, adoptive brother, and best friend Darwin Watterson, he frequently finds himself involved in various shenanigans around the city, during which he interacts with various family members (Anais, Richard and Nicole) and other various citizens. Bocquelet based several of the series' characters on rejected characters from his previous commercial work and making its premise a mixture of "family shows and school shows", which most TV channels were heavily interested in. Disney Television Animation executive TBD subsequently greenlit production of the series. One unique feature of the series is its lack of stylistic unity. Characters are designed, filmed, and animated using multiple styles and techniques (stylised traditional animation, puppetry, CGI, stop motion, Flash animation, live-action, etc. The series has made multiple stylistic changes throughout its production, specifically in the transition between its first and second seasons. Such changes include character redesigns, an increase in the use of VFX, higher quality animation, and a shift towards a much darker, more satirical comedic style. Ben Bocquelet later stated in September 6, 2016 that the sixth season would be his last time working on the show, but production could continue without him. However, on October 7, 2018, he retweeted an article that the show would end after the sixth season, though the author of the article made a follow-up article clarifying that there possibly could still be more seasons. Returning to November 2018, it was revealed that Ben Bocquelet has finished the show and that the production of the series was completed. Episodes What if The Amazing World of Gumball was made by Disney?/List of The Amazing World of Gumball episodes Gallery (both photos and videos) Disney TAWOG The DVD credits.jpg|A screenshot of the credits of "The DVD". The Amazing World of Gumball - The Lazy Boys - Official Disney Channel UK|A clip of "Lazy" on the Disney Channel UK YouTube channel. Disney XD Bumpers (2015 Rebrand) - The Amazing World of Gumball (Next 2015) -FANMADE-|The Disney XD 2015 next bumper. Disney Channel - 2017 Bumper - The Amazing World of Gumball -FANMADE-|A Disney Channel bumper for the show. Bumpers Disney XD 2011 * 2013 * 2015 * Category:DevlinWho's ideas Category:DevlinWho's theories Category:Disney XD Category:Disney Channel Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:What If? Category:Alternate Reality